


Fudge Pie

by tomorrowsthe16th



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Feeding, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsthe16th/pseuds/tomorrowsthe16th
Summary: Chris has a really stupid idea that actually isn't that stupid and goes surprisingly well.





	Fudge Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago I don't remember how long but I really like pieshipping and there isn't enough so please enjoy!

Chris couldn’t help but feel a little unwelcome in the identity thief’s apartment (Was it even _his_ apartment?), though the man had insisted Chris make himself at home while he dashed into the kitchen. Whatever he was making did smell good.

Regardless of the smell, Chris didn’t even know why he came here. Well, loneliness may have been part of it. Elise was on a business trip for a while and he and Dan had gotten into a fight the other day. Usually the latter wasn’t a big deal, but every so often, Dan would refuse to speak to Chris for days. It was days like these when both were going on that Chris realized he had very few friends other than Dan and Elise.

Well, there was Ted, but Chris didn’t wanna think about him right now.

Still, this was a bad idea. Like, really bad. Chris knew well enough that once Dan was on speaking terms with him again, he’d probably kill him for being here.

_After all that JERK put me through? And now he thinks he can steal MY Chris again?_

Yeah. If Dan found out he’d probably say something like that. And then Chris would probably have to tell Dan that he wasn’t property.

Chris was pulled from his thoughts as he saw the identity thief return to the room with a pie.

He shouldn’t have been salivating as much as was, but here he was. His mouth watering from the sight of the identity thief carrying in a fudge pie.

Chris _really_ wanted to eat that pie, even though he probably shouldn’t. He didn’t want to intrude on the identity thief’s house and eat all his food like the fat glutton he was. Well, that was Dan’s way of putting it. He knew Dan probably didn’t mean it, but that didn’t mean it didn’t have some meaning to it.

Still, that pie looked damn good.

The identity thief said something but Chris was too distracted by the pie to hear exactly what he said, he caught something about sharing, but that was it. Chris just nodded as if he was paying attention.

Before he knew it a piece of pie was being held up to his face.

“May I?” The identity thief asked.

Chris opened his mouth and took a rather large bite of the slice. He did offer after all. How could Chris say no to food?

As he swallowed the first bite, he saw the identity thief hold up the slice again and Chris took another bite, finishing off the rest of the slice. God, it was such a good pie. He really shouldn’t overstay his welcome though.

Then he saw the identity thief hold up another slice and thought since he insisted, he might as well. Another bite. More delicious fudgy goodness! And the cycle repeated. Before Chris knew it, they had gone through the entire pie.

Chris could feel himself turning red as he apologized for eating the whole thing.

The identity thief smiled. “No trouble at all. Anything for a pal.”

Chris wasn’t exactly sure if the two of them could be called “pals”, but the comment made him feel happy.

The two talked the night away, only to be stopped by Chris feeling sleepy and deciding he should probably go.

After Chris left the apartment, his phone started ringing. Elise! This night was just getting better!

“Hey, Elise! You’ll never guess who I was just with!”


End file.
